Show 706 - I love you more
Show 706 was recorded on April 12, 2017. Opening Gary Opens with stating how he remembers extremely little of the show due to starting drinking at 2pm. Dino said that it was 2:22am when he arrived at home. Gary and Dino discuss the video Frankie Posted of him being chased by "zombies." Special Guest Monica Frankie's "girlfriend" Monica makes an appearance on the Gary and Dino Show. Monica works for a company that runs fibre to the home. Their maximum speed is 1 Gigabit (Symmetrical) and their typical speed is 300/100 Megabits per second. They have 4k TV service and a service where you have an automatic DVR service as well as in home TV switching. Monica described her trip to Sydney, NS and how she met Frankie and how she was cold at first. Upon her departure Monica said, "I love you more" titling the episode. Monica is 40 years old. Gary and Dino were convinced Monica genuinely liked Frankie. Instant Reaction * Johnny G sounds real * Caller 2 sounds like someone that looking is looking out for her * Caller 3 you know she did * Rudy from Banning said her having an autistic son explains everything * John Car said it was very convincing * Chad from Pitsburgh thinks she was real * Caller 7 out pitcing game bro * French Fry approves of Monica * Caller 10 you guys hit the jackpot when it comes to drops Frankie MacDonald Frankie talked about Monica, the Islander's game and his new hockey jersey. Ask Frankie * Brendan from Anaheim, CA are the Ducks going to win? He described the teams in the playoff * Johnny G From Norwalk, spoon fork or chopsticks? Chopsticks are more used in China, he listed many palces where Spoon or Forks are used * David from Seattle have you seen the Thor trailer? No (misheard the question the first time and talked about Marvel characters) * Jesus from Lomita, Deadpool or Logan? Deadpool * Rudy from Banning, do you like Cotton Candy? Yes and named times he ate it * John Car from Las Vegas, NV, Safe to drive from Portland to Lincoln City? I heard it's going to be Raining and snowing in the interiror * Chad from Pittsburg, Do you have a Bobblehead of Daniel Albertson? No * Mario Mumbles? Do you play Video Games? Yes, but primarily between boyhood and young adulthood * French Fry from Portland, OR, stung by a bee? No, but he's been stung by a wasp * Lewis from Sylmar, Has Frankie shot a gun? Toy guns and squirt guns. Frankie did not mention real guns Guests * Chad from Pittsburgh agreed with Dino that Monica might get Frankie out of his shell. John Car opened with a song to the tune of "here comes the bride." * John Car believes that Monica is interested in a long-term relationship. * He spoke about a time he was in a bar at with Gary Zabranksy on West Sunset. Talked with Dino about his plans for his Birthday weekend, John will attempt to visit Danny and French Fry. * Gary asked John Car if he would stick his finger up a girl's vagina, but John Car said he wouldn't much like Gary wouldn't stick his finger up Dino's Ass. * They discussed Spring Broke * Rodney Williams's surgery was briefly discussed Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Imperial Beer, which is famous in Costa Rica. An "adjunct lager" uses Corn and Rice as opposed to the original ingredients. Imperial has a good "head." The beer came across cold only as "acceptable." Special Guest Sennett Devermont Sennett is known for his businesses such as Mr. Checkpoint was in-studio and Digital Manager for Genevieve Morton from South Africa. Sennett openly encourage people to record police encounters and discussed his 70k police encounter with the Santa Monica Police Department and others, especially with DUI Checkpoints. Instant Reaction * Johnny G explained "Mamut" literally means Mammoth. * David and Fry weren't ready * Aaron from SF did not hear Sennett's interview. * Jose "the train" was awake and heard 15 minutes. Jose talked about his experience with police. Boz was wearing Aqua shoes on the Leykis Boat Event Snack Exchange Sennett participated in the Snack Exchange. The group ate Mamut Chocolate donated by Ernie. Sennett ate his first one quickly. Gary said it was delicious. It is described as marshmallow in filling with a chocolate covering. The Deep Fry French Fry was slow to answer and explained he couldn't think of an opinion right away. Fry talked about a time he was accused of bribing a police officer for an accident he was alleged to have caused. Fry said he tested at 0.34% Blood Alcohol content in his body. Instant Reaction * John Car impersonated French Fry and implied his advanced age meant that it was possible for him to have done such a thing. Fry disconnected, but called back and continued talking about his experience serving a few days in county jail. He described the food as having a decent quality. He later went back to jail for 239 days so he wouldn't have to serve probation. Fry described the difficulties of attending his sister's wedding due to his sister being far away and him being trouble at parties. Guests, continued * Johnny G talked about a time drove and had to deal with traffic * Jose The Train talked about police encounters and said it would have been nice to be able to bribe officers * Jesus said that Sennett has "balls of steel" * 3rd LT Clint from Las Vegas asked about pain pills * Juan in Seattle talked about drinking wine at sports events. Juan talked about a time he spent in jail as well as well as what caused it. * JT spent time in Jail due to being hit by a cop. * Major Aaron from San Fransisco, talked about his stint in jail and the fight that led up to it. They also talks about Navy Seals writing books and having families. Don't be Stupid Dean sang about Juan and French Fry spending time in Jail. * A Santa Ana who has card declined at 7-Eleven on 902 W 1st St, Santa Ana, CA is suspected of assault on a 7-Eleven Cashier * Woman falls off Foresthill Bridge while taking selfie *Father and Son shoot each other over a dog-walking argument *Naked Texas man illegally enters houses **Due to the story taking place in Texas, the pair imitate Rodney *Ohio woman pleads not guilty to recorded sex acts with dog *Ohio man terrorizes a family with a hatchett